Decisions
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -INCOMPLETE- Sometimes the longest lasting relationships start with split-second decisions.  Reid/OC.


_Decisions_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the movie The Covenant.

**Summary:** Sometimes the longest lasting relationships start with split-second decisions. Reid/OC.

Chapter 1:

Logan's footsteps echoed throughout the stone hallways of Spencer Academy. She was running away from her now ex-boyfriend, whom had decided to take his anger about their breakout out on her. Logan was a smart girl, and decided to fight fire with fire. Now if only she could find his room, she thought desperately. 263, 264, aha, she thought, 265. "Logan get your ass back here, I'm not done with you yet", Jason yelled, luckily she had reached the room and he hadn't turned the corner yet to see where she planned to disappear. The only hitch in her hastily prepared plan was the fact that the door to room 265 was wide open. Oh well, she thought, time to improvise.

Without a thought as to how to the occupants of the room would react to her sudden intrusion, she dashed through the door and slammed it shut. She didn't bother looking at the two boys in the room, whom where likely staring at her in disbelief, all she was concerned with was whether Jason would fall for her trick. "Logan I saw you, come out here right now, we can work this out", Logan knew her hiding place was blown. She glanced over at the two boys with a calculating glint in her ice blue eyes and came to a split second decision.

"Hi, I'm Logan and I need your help", she asked confidently.

"What do we get out of helping you?", the blond questioned with a smirk. Logan could feel his eyes scanning her gymnast's body.

"Reid, shut up", Tyler snapped, "Of course we'll try and help Logan."

"Good because Reid was the reason I picked this room", Logan admitted. "Okay, Tyler answer the door and try and get Jason to leave, Reid come here."

"No, not until I get something out of this", Reid argued. With a sigh that was normally only used when her son threw a temper tantrum, Logan slowly approached Reid on his bed.

She bent down until her face was right in front of his, so that she could look him in the eyes as she said very seriously, "If you don't help me out of this mess, I'll make sure every flexible girl in this school never wants to go near you or your bed ever again."

Reid smirked to hide is growing unease, "Like you could pull that off."

Logan just smiled and said, "Maybe and maybe not, but I'm the captain of the gymnastic team, and a prominent member of the swim team. Do you really want to risk the pull I have over the female population of this school because you couldn't pretend to make out with me for a minute." Reid, never one to chance the pool of women at his disposal during the school year, quickly jumped to his feet. "I thought so, take off your shirt, we need to make this look believable."

"I could make you want me, I don't need to pretend," Reid scoffed at Logan.

"Whatever you say," Logan grinned. She then pulled off her own Three Days Grace t-shirt, leaving her in only a lacy red bra. She slapped Reid on the arm when he looked her over and whistled. "Okay, come with me," she beckoned with her fingertip.

"Yes mistress," Reid snarked. Logan just rolled her eyes and dragged him over to the bed; she knew they had to do this quickly, otherwise her opportunity to make Jason see reason would be lost.

"Tyler when I say go, open the door wide enough so that Jason can see the bed. If he tries to come in, block him, and if he keeps insisting, bring Reid into it. Reid, I really need you to focus, okay? This is my only shot out of this relationship. If you're good, I might even give you a treat," she smirked. She could see his eyes glaze over at all of the possibilities presented by that statement. She positioned Reid and herself so that she was straddling his waist, and he was leaning against the headboard. "Ready?", both Reid and Tyler nodded, "Okay, open the door."

Logan took a deep breathe, looked Garwin in the eyes, and kissed him. She was only slightly aware of Tyler opening the door and telling Jason to go away, after that however, she had no clue as to what happened. All she was aware of after the point of no return was Reid's hand threaded through her black hair, his other hand tracing circles around the tattoo on her hip, and his skillful mouth plundering hers. Slowly other sensations began to filter through her Reid induced haze; one of which was Reid's hard-on poking her thigh, and the other was Tyler trying to talk to them. She slowly sat up and looked over at Tyler, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, Jason left and said that he was going to your father's house to get Kristopher," Tyler repeated.

"Crap, okay I can handle this," Logan sighed. She leaned back in Reid's lap so that she could work her phone out of her pocket. She smiled at Tyler, "Thanks for all the help, I really appreciate it," then she looked at Reid and smirked, "Thank you too, I just might have to find out if all of the other rumors about you are true too."

"What rumors?" Reid demanded. Logan just smiled and dialed on her phone, conveniently forgetting that she was still sitting in Reid's lap.

"Hey Dad, Jason is incoming, I think I finally got him to leave me alone, but no he's coming for Kris," she paused, listening to her father's response. Reid was straining his ears trying to hear what her father was saying. "Yeah, I'll be by in half-an-hour to pick him up, just keep a look out for Jason. Love you too, Bye." Logan ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket. "So, I really appreciate the help from both of you, but I need to go."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Reid said, "I want an explanation and I want my reward that you promised for helping you," he demanded. Logan smiled and finally climbed off of Reid, getting a pout in return for both leaving his lap, and not answering his question.

"Hey Logan, do you want to come with us to Nicky's tonight," Tyler asked, "You can tell us what this was all about and meet the rest of the group, we'll meet around 7:00."

"Yeah," Reid said, "Then you can give me my reward too." Logan bent down to retrieve her shirt, "And you can let me find the rest of your tattoos," he smirked, confident that she would comply.

"Well Reid, finding all of my tattoos will have to happen after a few dates, so consider our first date your reward for your help. And let's say that tonight is our first date, depending on one thing." Reid immediately started protesting that he had something more physical in mind for his reward, while Tyler was considering what she had just said.

"So what does the date tonight depend on?" he asked quietly.

"Well," she said with most of her body already out the door, "it depends on whether Nicky's is child-friendly." Tyler stared at the closed door, while Reid's mouth of hanging open.

00000000000000000000000

Logan turned her lime green Chevy Camaro into her driveway a couple of miles down the road from the school. She didn't pull into the garage because she was going to be leaving for Nicky's as soon as she picked up Kris. She walked through the garage filled with her dad's tools and into the log cabin style house. She loved this house, and planned on bringing Kris up so that he loved it as much as she did. "Dad," she yelled, "I'm home." She smiled when she heard little footsteps pounding up the wood stairs leading to the basement.

"Momma," screamed Kris when he saw her standing in the kitchen.

Logan leaned down to catch him in her arms and swing him around making him giggle. "How are you my little monkey?"

"He's been fine all day," her dad said walking up the stairs behind her son.

"I'm gonna go out tonight with Kris to hang out with some friends. I'll wake you up when we get home."

"Okay, I was planning on working on my car tonight, I can't do that and watch Kris at the same time," her dad admitted.

"Come on Kris, do you want to go out with momma tonight?"

"Yeah Yeah," he nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you later dad. Say bye bye to Papa."

"Bye Bye," Kris waved.


End file.
